


A Moment of Quiet Contemplation

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hockey, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Jack taking a second to cool off after a (particularly rough? unsuccessful? just hard?) game.





	A Moment of Quiet Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decibelle/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/164420098417/this-ones-for-that-thing-you-roo-sorry-its)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
